A Suprise Visit
by CastlevaniaVamps
Summary: A sequel to Purely Tainted. Little Lisa is a toddler and says her first words...Someone unpleasant stops by. One-shot.


Finally the sequel to Purely Tainted is up. R&R and enjoy!

* * *

"Come on, come on." Richter urged to his young daughter as she sat looking at the crouched form of her brown haired father like he was insane. She was only three and she was already a heart breaker, much to her father Alucard's dismay. The halfling was vary protective of his little girl, even unsheathing his sword to get his point across...to children his daughter's age. Richter does what he can to control his lover's behavior, mostly threatening him with Vampire Killer and telling him he will be stuck sleeping in the horse stables.

"What are you doing?" The blonde-silver haired man spoke up from the doorway, leaning against it with arms crossed. Richter looked up at him as Lisa turned and squealed. She stood and rushed over to the now crouched dhampir who collected her into his arms. Richter's smile turned into a grin and sat down on the floor.

"I saw her earlier today with the boys and she did a holy attack! I'm trying to get her to replicate it." Alucard just sighed.

"One: I hope you mean your son's, and two: You want her to use a holy attack in the house...?" Richter rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yes, I mean my son's and you need not worry about the house, it wasn't Hydro Storm or the Grand Cross. It was almost like a blue fireball and holy water mixture..." Alucard grew rigid and Lisa sniffed the air curiously. Richter felt a chill run down his spine and he rushed over to his and Alucard's bed to grab Vampire Killer.

"You don't think it's?" Alucard's grip on their daughter tightened.

"It is..." That was all the Belmont needed to hear as he bolted out of the bedroom door. Lisa looked up at her dhampir father with worry and fear as he shifted her in his arms.

"You need not worry little one, let us find your brothers and Aunt Maria." And with that, Alucard walked briskly through the Belmont's large home checking every room. He ended up in the attic a gave a defeated sigh as he set Lisa down.

"Don't wonder ok?" She smiled and happily rushed off. Alucard started to stand but froze feeling a wave of dread crash down on him. He slowly stood and put his hand on the hilt of his sword as a shadow castes over him. With a swing of the blade he sliced the air when he turned around.

'What?! Where is...Lisa!" He started to look around frantically. Her high pitched squeal echoed throughout the attic space causing Alucard to rush towards her direction only to skid to a halt at the sight before him.

"Such an odd child, she smells like a Belmont yet I can sense dark powers within her..."

"Father..." Alucard whispered as he could only stare at his father who was looking at Lisa in his arms while Lisa was gawking at the old vampire as well as trying to grab some of his hair. Dracula chuckled at Lisa when she put a lock of his hair in her mouth like she was a dog chewing on a bone.

"You know the child son? And why are you in the Belmont's manor anyway?" He looked at his shocked son and Lisa let out a happy squeal trying to grab him.

"I could ask the same of you father. And Lisa is-" He cut himself off as he snatched her out of Dracula's arms.

"Lisa? That is this child's name? I-" Lisa cuddled Alucards neck.

"Da-daddy." Both men _froze._

'Did she just call Adrien daddy?'

'Did she just call me daddy?' To say the silence was deafening was an understatement. Dracula's wide eyes narrowed into a cold glare aimed at his son.

"Why did this child address you as such?" Alucard held Lisa closer.

"I am her father." All was silent for quite a pregnant moment until the vampire king shook his head with a disbelieving chuckle.

"And who is her mother dare I ask? That Renard woman?" Alucard stayed silent.

"It is her isn't it? Why not a loyal vampire?" Dracula dramatically threw his hands up and turned his back to his son.

"Belmont..." Dracula looked back at Alucard.

"What?" Alucard sighed.

"Belmont...Richter Belmont." Dracula looked at the dhampir as though he grew four heads.

"What of that filth?" Lisa, who was quiet the entire time, blew a raspberry at him.

"Papa!" Dracula looked at Lisa with a slight wide eyes.

"What?" Alucard shifted.

"Richter is her...'mother' so to speak." Silence.

_**"**__**What!?**__**"**_The vampire king practically screamed. Suddenly the trap door to the attic swung open and Richter launched himself up the ladder. After landing gracefully as he could, which wasn't really graceful at all, he unleashed Vampire Killer and made a mad dash towards Dracula only to have Alucard step in front of him which caused him to skid to a halt in front of his lover.

"Alu! What are you doing?!" Lisa instantly threw her arms out and made grabbing motions towards her "Papa."

"It's hard to explain, but it needs to be done." Richter was handed Lisa who happily cuddled up to him. Alucard smiled softly.

"She said Daddy and Papa a moment ago." With that he turned around and started to explain to his father about how his granddaughter came to be while the vampire hunter stood absolutely dumbfounded. Richter soon came out his stupor with a vigorous shake of the head.

"Wait a minute! Lisa spoke?! And _how _Is Dracula alive and even here?!" Alucard sighed and looked over his shoulder at the brunette.

"She did speak and I have no knowledge myself on the matter of my father. Care to explain?" Dracula looked from his son to his grand daughter then back to the dhampir who was watching his actions with caution.

"I was awakened by a powerful energy and came to find it's source. Your...daughter." Both men were startled by the news that the vampire lord spoke of and their eyes wandered towards there oblivious daughter who squirmed in Richter's arms.

"Papa...do-dow-" He numbly put her down and she happily went over to a chest that sat off a little ways.

"Our child? Is she truly that powerful?" The vampire hunter stared at the little girl as she played with one of Anette's old dolls from when she was a child. Richter glared daggers at the toy.

'Hurtful and ungrateful beast.' Dracula shoot his head.

"I know it is quite unbelievable, that you two could spawn a child, that she could be so strong at such a tender age." Richter's glare shifted to a new target: Dracula.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her..."

"I assure you I won't, just keep her safe." He turned his back to them and walked over to the large stain glass window. "There are more dangers besides myself out there." With that he transformed into a bat and flew off leaving Alucard and Richter standing there wondering what he meant.

"Aunty!" The duo turned towards the attic entrance to see Maria out of breath doubled over.

"Osca thought he-he saw-" the vampire hunter walked over to his sister-in-law.

"Calm your breath Maria, then tell us." She did just that with Lisa, who still held the small toy, stood a bit in front of her.

"Osca thought he saw Dracula!" Alucard put his hand on her shoulder.

"He is still sleeping, I can sense it. You, Richter, and Lisa need to head to bed. I'll watch over the village just in case." the trio left with Richter tossing the doll back up into the attic. A muffled 'I'll have one made of your grandmother made just for you alright Lisa? Don't cry.' Alucard went over to the window with a smile, transformed into his bat form, and flew out towards the Ruins of Castlevania to talk more with his father.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
